Dreams of Desire
by JonPayne911
Summary: Battles await Sarah, James, and Henri. Or do they? Towards the end of the war, the tension builds in the colonies, Sarah gets very ill and it's up to James to save her.
1. Default Chapter

No, I do not own Liberty's Kids. Please review!!! I'm gonna try to make this an epic, so hang with me!  
  
The Last Battle  
  
The day grew old as Sarah, James, and Henri walked through the Virginian wilderness. It had been days since the Battle of Cowpens, a surprising American victory, now the momentum on the side of the rebellion.  
  
Sarah stopped and caught a brief moment of the beautiful purple sky as the sun sunk under the horizon. James and Henri stopped beside her and looked in awe as well.  
  
"It's so beautiful," remarked Sarah as she kept her eyes fixed on the dying light.  
  
James nodded his head in agreement, standing next to her, "What a sight," James added, walking over to the forest green and setting up a campfire with Henri.  
  
Sarah walked over with the two, looking about, "James, are you sure there are no Indians in these parts of the woods?"  
  
"No, Sarah, we would have been already attacked. I know there are a lot of Tories around here though." James said shooting a look over to Sarah.  
  
Sarah smacked James in the head, "I remain loyal to the crown because it is proper, and I'm not a dirty rebel either."  
  
James and Sarah argued for about fifteen minutes before Henri stepped in, "Don't you too remember that we're on the same side?" He said with his French accent.  
  
The two stopped their quarrel and settled down next to the fire. It was a warm evening down in Virginia, something they were often exposed to in the north. Henri fell asleep first, while Sarah and James talked about their next story to write about.  
  
"What a story Cowpens will make, the tide of the war has changed!" James said, giving Sarah a playful nudge.  
  
"We shall see James, this has happened before in the war and the British have jumped right back." Sarah added, writing something down in her notebook.  
  
James laid back on his blanket, "I have a feeling though, our freedom will soon be won, England will be gone, and hopefully some of the Tories will finally see our cause." James looked over at Sarah and smiled.  
  
Sarah blushed a bit, and returned to her writing. James sat back up and moved closer to Sarah, trying to get a peek at her notes.  
  
"James, what are you doing?" She said, covering putting her notebook up to her chest. "You're not getting any of my notes to use in your story."  
  
James thought to himself for a moment, "What if I wasn't trying to look at your notes." He said, blushing a bit.  
  
Sarah looked up at him, blushing noticeably and smiled at him. She put her notebook away and lay down. "James, do you really hate the Tories?" She asked him.  
  
James looked over at her, "Of course I don't hate them, how could I when I'm with one night and day." He said smiling.  
  
Sarah sighed and laid her head on her pillow, "Well, goodnight James."  
  
"Goodnight Sarah." James said as he checked on Henri.  
  
Suddenly, a shot rang out behind the forest green, followed by another, and a loud unison of Indian calls. 


	2. The Skirmish

James immediately heard the shots and rolled off his blanket over to Sarah who had fallen asleep. He gave her a gentle nudge and she awoke.  
  
"James? What's going on?" Sarah said, sitting up.  
  
"Sarah! NO!!!" James said as he jumped on to of her and pushed her over while shots could still be heard. James found himself on top on Sarah, he got off with a slight blush on his face. He reached over into his bag and pulled out his pistol that George Washington had given to him after Valley Forge. "Sarah, stay here and keep an eye on Henri, I don't want anything to happen to you two." James said, getting ready to go into the forest.  
  
"James!" Sarah yelled, grabbing James by his wrist, "Your not going anywhere, I don't need anything to happen to you."  
  
More Indian calls could be heard, and now also the yells of the British, mixed with gunfire only could mean that a battle was in the mix. All of a sudden, a lone Indian ran out into the forest green and charged at James and Sarah. James readied his gun to fire, but just as he was about to, a shot was fired that caught the Indian in the back and ground him to the earth.  
  
"What! What happened?!" Sarah asked, lying down on the ground, as James did the same.  
  
"I dunno, I was ready to fire, then he just..." James couldn't finish his sentence, because he heard his name called from behind him. James turned around, only to find a militiaman standing behind them in the forest green. He was tall, about six foot, wearing a tri-corner hat with white trim, and carried with him a long rifle, an assortment of small tomahawks, and two pistols on his belt.  
  
"James Hiller, Sarah Phillips, Henri?" The man asked, holding a small piece of paper.  
  
James stepped forward, "That's us."  
  
He walked towards them, "Well then, allow me to introduce myself," He said, removing his hat, "The name's William, William Quillier. But you can call me Will." He said, holding out a hand.  
  
James gladly reached over and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Will."  
  
Will walked over to Sarah, and immediately took her offered hand and kissed it, "Beautiful looking girl you have with ya James. Now get Henri up so we can get moving." Will said calmly, looking back over to where the battle was taking place.  
  
Sarah walked over to Will while James was getting Henri, "Where exactly are we moving too?" She asked him. "Washington has asked me to escort you to our southern headquarters, you'll be safe there." Will added, while James and Henri walked over.  
  
"Alright, stay close. We're about three days away, so we should keep a steady pace." Will said, as he held his long rifle and started walking down the narrow path out of the forest. James, Sarah, and Henri kept up and about three hours later stopped for a water and rest break.  
  
"So who exactly was fighting back there?" James asked as he took out his notebook.  
  
"Well, I know for a fact it was a loyalist party, but I'm not so sure about the Indians, never seen their kind around here before." Will said, drinking from his canteen. "Alright, let's keep moving. We're about halfway there." Will lead them through the dense wilderness, moving southwest towards North Carolina, since they had escaped, there hadn't been a shot fired. The day went by slowly, now turning into night. "Okay, let's settle here, tis a good spot." Jack said, sitting on a fallen tree log.  
  
Sarah and James seemed to collapse to the ground from exhaustion. Henri, filled with energy as always went off to gather firewood.  
  
"I had better go with him, just to be safe." James said, running after Henri into the wilderness.  
  
Sarah silently laid down her blanket to sit on, while looking at Will, "So where are you from William?" Sarah asked politely in her beautiful English accent.  
  
He looked up from cleaning his rifle, "Charleston is from where I hail, such a beautiful city. Now it's under the British command." Will said, returning to his rifle.  
  
Sarah immediately picked up on his southern accent and sat next to him, "How may I ask, did you join up with the rebels?" She asked him.  
  
At this point, Will put down his rifle and took out a towel to clean his hands. "I've been in since 77', how young and foolish I was then, fourteen! What an age." He said, laughing to himself.  
  
Sarah thought to herself and asked Will, "So your eighteen then?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm eighteen years of age." William said, taking off his overcoat and laying it on the ground.  
  
Sarah was elated that she had met someone other than James at her age. "Well I am eighteen as well, William. I also wanted to thank you for saving us earlier."  
  
Will took out his canteen, and drank from it. He offered to Sarah, but she refused. "Wasn't anything at all Mrs. Phillips, I'm just here to ensure your party's safety." He said.  
  
"Well thank you." Sarah said again, looking up at the full moon. 


	3. A Moment of Peace

James and Henri returned back to the camp with firewood and quickly started a fire up. The party ate some of the rations they had, along with their water.  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna get about two hours of sleep. Wake me up about then, and I'll keep watch. Goodnight you three." Will said as he laid down and fell asleep.  
  
James, Henri and Sarah sat on a tree log, overlooking the lake they were by. Sarah covered herself with a blanket, and Henri was eating an apple, while James was writing down something in his notebook. "Funny how things turn out the way they do." James said.  
  
"What do you mean James?" Sarah asked curiously.  
  
"You, me, Henri. American, English, French. It's amazing how we've stayed together all these years." James said, standing up and stretching as he put his notebook away.  
  
"Well you two were my first friends, and you've stuck with me through all this hardship. I never really had the chance to thank you." Sarah said.  
  
"Aww, your welcome Sarah. I'm glad to be your friend." Henri said, giving Sarah a hug.  
  
James, on the other hand got up and walked down towards the lake. Sarah, feeling ignored, followed him down to where he was skipping stones.  
  
"Something wrong James?" Sarah asked with a serious tone.  
  
James slowly looked up at her and sighed, "Nothing Sarah, nothing." He said, lying to himself, afraid to admit something to her.  
  
Sarah knew he has hiding something from her, she could see it in his face. "James," Sarah said, running up to him as he was walking away, grabbed his arm and held onto him, "please, tell me what's bothering you!"  
  
James turned and looked at her, "Something that you wouldn't understand Sarah. It's way too deep and embedded." He said as he kept walking down the lakeside.  
  
Sarah followed beside him and tried to figure out what was bothering him. "Is it something I did James?" She asked.  
  
"No, of course not Sarah, but I could use a friend right now." James said, looking up into the starlit sky.  
  
"James, I'll be here for you." Sarah said, walking in front of James and embracing him in a friendly hug.  
  
"Thank you Sarah, I'm glad you're my friend." He said, getting a funny feeling inside of him.  
  
Sarah also felt funny in the arms of James, and the two friends felt themselves inching closer to each other. They got closer and closer and then, shots rang out from the forest, ending the brief moment of harmony in the woods. 


	4. Army of the south

James, Sarah and Henri got back to the campsite in time to see Will wide awake, firing upon the incoming British soldiers. He reloaded and looked up at the three, "Quick, take these and fight with me!" He threw James and Henri two pistols and ducked back down, aiming his rifle.  
  
James and Henri also ducked down, while Sarah covered herself with a blanket and rolled behind a tree stump. "Here they come boys!" Will yelled as about ten redcoats charged towards them. The smell of gunpowder filled the air, as off in the distance another group of redcoats was fighting with the Indians. "Fire!!!" Will yelled as he shot his rifle, downing one of the charging men.  
  
James aimed and quickly fired his pistol, hitting another one in the chest. Henri then fired, but hit one in the leg, wounding the screaming man. "Oh no." James said as the other seven charged at them. He frantically tried to pull his other pistol out of his belt, but it would not budge. James threw his hands up and dove to the ground as he heard the shots of the men being fired into the air. "Now!!!" He heard from afar. Henri and he looked up from their hiding places to see the British running from a large militia force, each one of them being gunned down from behind before they had exited the forest.  
  
"That's it men! A victory for independence!!!" Will yelled as he held up his rifle to the militia. They all responded the same, all holding there pistols in the air, while one bearded man held up the flag of North Carolina.  
  
James ran over to Sarah and took off the blanket, and saw that she was praying. "Sarah," he said, looking into her eyes, "It's over." A tear ran down her cheek as James uttered those words. He slowly reached up with his hand and wiped the tear away. Sarah's hand embraced James' hand, as she slowly rose up. James couldn't stand seeing Sarah suffer anymore, he embraced Sarah shielding her from all the pain and anguish that they had been going through the whole war. Sarah, at first, was surprised by James' sudden rush of emotion. But she welcomed it, as she put her arms around her friend's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Sarah, I'm sorry for the way that I've acted over the last few weeks. Our differences in opinion shouldn't get in the way of our friendship." James said, placing his hands on Sarah's waist.  
  
"That's noble of you to say James, very gentleman like." Sarah responded, impressed by James had said.  
  
James slowly ran his hand down through Sarah's hair, admiring it. "Anything to please you Sarah." He said, smiling at his attractive friend.  
  
"James! Sarah! There you are!" Will exclaimed as he walked over from the large group. "Here are my men," He said, holding his hand up to them, respectfully, "They came at just the right time wouldn't you say?" Will said, laughing with his men.  
  
James, Sarah, and Henri quickly packed up their belongings and marched with the militia out of the wilderness and finally into the countryside, full of rich farmland and blue sky. Henri breathed in a fresh breath if air, "Ahhh, zis is what traveling should be like all ze time!" He said, admiring the beautiful landscape.  
  
The walk through the countryside was indeed a pleasant one, not encountering any enemy forces along the way. Right before sundown, they had finally reached Fort Wilderness on the Santee River, close to Raleigh. Will showed the three to their rooms, "You all must be tired, get some rest. I'll be back in a few hours." He closed the door and walked out to meet his other officers.  
  
Sarah unpacked her things and laid down onto one of the cots. "I'm so tired, I haven't gotten a wink of sleep over the past two days!" She said, looking up at the wooden ceiling. Henri was already fast asleep on his bed, while James took out his paper and pencil and began writing, illuminated by the oil lamp in the room.  
  
"The tide of the war has turned, the British are reeling from every fight." James said aloud as he wrote his thoughts down. "Independence will soon not only be a piece of paper, but a flowing river by which all Americans have to drink from." James said, putting down his pencil as he finished his writing. He looked over at Sarah, who had fallen asleep on the cot. He walked over and placed a blanket over her.  
  
"Sweet dreams Sarah." James said as he walked over and blew out the candlelight, walking over to his bed and quickly falling into slumber. 


	5. Into the Enemy

Sarah was quickly awoken by the sound of the door opening and the sound of Will's voice, "Come now, quickly! We have a plan."  
  
Sarah and James walked out with Will over to a tent enclosure in the middle of the fort. The fort was alive with the sounds of fur trappers, Indians and militia. There were close to about one hundred men in the entire fort it looked like. Will walked over and saluted his fellow officers, which in turn did the same.  
  
"So is this her?" One of the men asked Will, pointing at Sarah.  
  
"Yes this is the daughter of Lady Phillips." Will said to him.  
  
"Ah, excellent. Now we have a diversion." He said.  
  
"Now what is that supposed to mean!?" Sarah lashed out, but Will held her back.  
  
"Just part of our plan Mrs. Phillips." Will said as he showed them the map on the table under the tent. "A British encampment at Gulliford Courthouse about three miles from here is our main point of attack. We must push the British under Cornwallis here back into Yorktown, where the French navy and Washington's main forces will be waiting for him."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" James asked Will.  
  
Will pulled out a letter, which James opened. It contained specific instructions from Washington to do whatever possible to drive the British to Yorktown. "So what does Sarah have to do with this plan then?" James asked.  
  
"The British force at the courthouse is much to large to fight with an immediate assault. We need something to draw the attention of the troops. Obviously getting back the daughter of one of the most esteemed citizens of the British empire would be greatly looked upon. Once they come out to receive you, we will charge from the woods, the entire army confused and you shall make your escape back here." Will finally concluded, rolling up the map on the table.  
  
James put his hand on Sarah's shoulder. "She won't be alone." He said, as he stood next to her.  
  
"James, you don't have to do this for me." Sarah said to him.  
  
"I'm not doing this for you Sarah, I'm doing it for the cause." He said boldly, turning back to look at Will and the officers.  
  
"If only we had one hundred others like you at the beginning of the war, James. The war might have been over now with courage like yours." Will said as he shook James' hand. "Sarah, thank you. I know James will protect you."  
  
Will lead the two out to the front of the fort, giving James his pistol, just in case.  
  
"Please take care of Henri while we are gone." Sarah asked of Will.  
  
"I will care for him like he was one of my own." Will said smiling, he saluted the two, while they did the same and walked back into the fort while James and Sarah started their walk towards the courthouse.  
  
The two walked down the path, surrounded by trees and the sounds of the forest. "Don't worry Sarah, nothing is going to happen." James said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I certainly hope your right James, I do not want to be caught up in this battle. I want to stay alive for as long as possible." She said, looking out into the forest.  
  
"I'll always be here for you Sarah, that you can count on." James told her, smiling.  
  
Sarah turned and looked at James, "Thank you James, that means a lot to me. To know that I have someone who cares for me in times like these."  
  
"I can still remember the day that we met Sarah, you getting off the boat, sad and not knowing anyone in this country except Doctor Franklin. You changed my life the moment from when I saw you Sarah Phillips." James told her, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I feel the same for you James. You changed my life from the day I met you. Without you, I would have never felt for what I feel about the American cause. You've been my everlasting friend for the past seven years, and continue to stick with me. I thank you for that." She said as they slowly approached the British camp.  
  
"Never will there be an angel sent from heaven like you Sarah. Never will there be one so beautiful." James said as the two walked onto the grassy landscape, the courthouse straight ahead.  
  
"James, that's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I don't know what to say." Sarah said, looking differently at her friend and companion.  
  
"Tell me after this is done." James told her, smiling as they had been spotted, and a group of redcoats marched out to meet them. 


	6. Battle

The redcoats calmly walked over to James and Sarah, obviously feeling well protected with the encampment behind them. The sounds of the drummers could be heard, and a slight wind was in the air on the sunny, cloudless day. The only officer in the group that came out to meet them approached on his horse and dismounted from it.  
  
"Ms. Phillips! We've finally found you, thank goodness. We were starting to worry that you had fallen into rebel hands." The officer said, looking over her. "And who is this?" He asked, looking right at James.  
  
James went to speak, but Sarah, put her hand in front of him and spoke, "This is James, um, Johnson. He was kind enough to lead me through the wilderness and down to this encampment. He is a wonderful scout, isn't that right James?" Sarah turned around and winked at him.  
  
"Yes, I lead her down through Virginia to his majesty's army." James said, doing his best to act out his part.  
  
"Lord Cornwallis gives his thanks. Now come Ms. Phillips, you must be tired." The young officer said, leading Sarah towards the camp. James quickly ran over to her side, knowing that the attack would happen any second.  
  
Will and his small army took aim out of the woods and with a swift and sudden yell, the woods were filled with the sound of gunfire and smoke as over half of the members of the initial redcoat party fell lifeless to the ground.  
  
James and Sarah dove to the ground as they saw the American army start running out of the woods towards their position. "Stay with me Sarah!" James yelled as he pulled out his pistol and slowly crawled with Sarah towards the woods.  
  
They saw Will run out from the woods yelling, "C'mon men! We've got them!!!" He ran with the American force towards the British encampment , and by now they had assembled.  
  
The redcoats immediately formed ranks and fired their first volley of shots into the charging rebels. Only a few fell from the shots as they ran into the British lines and fought hand to hand with them.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sarah said, closing her eyes, witnessing the bloody combat. Will had ran directly into the center and swung with his sword left and right, cutting down many soldiers. Back and fourth the volleys of gunfire were exchanged, killing many on both sides.  
  
"Hold the line!!!!!!" A young lueitenant of the British regiment yelled, running over to a wounded soldier and trying to help him away. Just then, a bullet found a mark in his chest, and he fell to down screaming in agony and pain as the blood poured from his chest down his shirt. James held Sarah's head against his body as he too witnessed the bloody combat all around him. Will was still holding his own, pulling out pistol after pistol, firing both at once into bunches of soldiers.  
  
"James!!!" Will yelled, "You and Sarah get back to the camp! Do it now!!!" He screamed as he turned back around and stabbed a redcoat in the face with a hatchet.  
  
James and Sarah ran quickly, weaving in and out of soldiers in combat with each other, avoiding gunfire and confrontation at all costs. "James!" Sarah yelled, as she fell over a group of dead soldiers.  
  
"Sarah, hold on!!!" James said as he looked around and picked up a musket and ran towards her. Just then, a British soldier took aim at Sarah. James quickly ran beside of her and shoved Sarah to the ground and fired at the soldier, hitting him squarely in the chest. Sarah looked up and saw that James had been wounded, shot in the arm as he winced in pain.  
  
"James!! You saved me." Sarah said, not really knowing how to express herself.  
  
"C'mon, let's get back to the camp." James said, picking up another rifle and running with Sarah out of the battleground.  
  
Will saw them leaving the forest and overviewed the battlefield. The British held a slight advantage and since his makeshift army had caused so many casualties, he decided to sound the retreat. "Excellent job today my boys!" Will yelled as he waved his hat in the air for the colonists to get back to the forest camps.  
  
As the colonists retreated, a British scout entered the court house to give Cornwallis the news, "Lord Cornwallis, the field is ours." He announced to him as Cornwallis got our of his chair and looked out of the window in the room.  
  
"Yes, but at what cost. Send this message back to General White, Bring his forces back into camp, do not pursue, we're headed to Yorktown for supplies and reenforcments."  
  
"Yes sir." The scout said, walking out of the court house and back to the battlefront. 


	7. Carolina

This chapter is basically a clarification since my last chapter two years ago haha, enjoy!

The sun slowly rose up on the Carolina horizon, engulfing the American camp in light. Most had been asleep for hours, resting from the battle they had just fought. But not Will,

no there was no sleep for him. He stood against a tree, overlooking the troops he had now become leader of. After the battle three months ago, Will had been promoted from a militia leader to Colonel because of his courageous fighting.

As for Sarah, James, and Henri, they had stayed to report on the events going on. James had healed from his injury with help from the lovely Sarah. Henri perfected in sword-fighting in his spare time, as well as eating as usual.

Sarah awoke from her sleep to James by her side in his bed. Sleeping next to James over the past few weeks had made her warm inside, even though the winter months in Carolina were much warmer than that of Valley Forge. "Oh James…" She said as she awoke and pulled her blanket around herself. She walked outside to see Will standing in the same spot he stood every day.

Will turned around to see Sarah standing there and waved to her. "Good morning Ms. Phillips, I trust you slept well."

"Yes Will, thank you" Sarah said as she walked over to look at the sunrise.

"You had better wake James and young Henri, we will be moving out soon." Will said as he walked over towards the encampment. "We shall be moving to South Carolina to meet with General Green."

Sarah wondered as she walked back to the tent how long it would be before another battle would face them. After James saved her life, she did not want to see another battle ever again. But Sarah, now at the age of twenty had matured and knew that this was not possible. How much longer will this war go on? How many more lives must be lost before freedom would prevail? Sarah entered the tent and awoke James and Henri quickly.

"Good morning Sarah." James said as he stretched out and straightened his clothes.

"James, Will and the army will be moving out shortly, so we must hurry." Sarah said to him. They immediately started cleaning up the tent, and began to get ready for a long march further into the South.


	8. A Bold Move

"This war will be over soon." Will said to James as the group marched along towards their destination in South Carolina.

"Why do you say that?" James said as he pulled out his pen and paper to write. He hadn't written a story in so long it seemed. He was so caught up in this adventure with Will, Henri, and especially Sarah. He also worried a great deal about Dr. Franklin and Moses.

"The British are on the run James, and have been for some time. General Washington and Lafayette are slowly pushing the British northern forces down south, while General Greene chases the British around the Carolinas. John Paul Jones controls the waters, and with French warships arriving soon, I'd say that this war may finally be reaching its conclusion." Will tipped his cap to James as he walked further on ahead to converse with his officers.

Sarah seeing an opportunity, sped up quickly with Henri next to James. "What did Will have to say James?"

James looked into Sarah's green sapphire eyes and smiled. He took her hand and said, "All seems to be well. Will believes that this war will be over soon." James brought Sarah's hand next to him while they continued to march through the countryside.

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she gripped James' hand tightly. "James, what do you think about the future? You know, after this war is over." James looked at her again and took a deep breath.

"After this war is over, I wish to continue my apprenticeship at Dr. Franklin's shop." James said to her, knowing that isn't exactly what she wanted to hear. He knew deep in his heart that he loved Sarah, but often had trouble expressing it to her. Not only that but it seemed entirely inappropriate to be thinking about this with the war going on, and also in the company of Will.

With all the hardships the three young adventurers had endured, it was amazing how strong Sarah had become. She missed her parents deeply, but now she knew that in this new world that she loved so dear, it was hers. Hers for the taking, and hers to mold into her liking. "James I knew that." She said, taking her hand away from him as she laughed to herself.

Finally after a long day of marching they arrived. "Here is where we will set up camp and wait for General Green." Will said as he met up with General Morgan to discuss further plans. Sarah put Henri to bed, then met with James outside.

The two sat down outside of the tent with blankets and looked up into the clear starlit sky. "Sarah, remember you asked me about the future earlier?" James asked her.

Her heart skipped a beat for a moment after hearing James say those words, but she quickly caught herself, "Y…y…yes James?" She said stuttering, still very surprised at the timing of this question.

James took a deep breath and went with it. "I want to start a family of course. I want a wonderful life for my children and especially my future wife." He said quickly looking up into Sarah's beautiful eyes.

This time Sarah did not hide her blushing or embarrassment. She as well looked at James, knowing this was a pivital moment in her life. "Wonderful James, I think you'll make an excellent husband." This was entirely improper, but it didn't matter.

James leaned over to Sarah, and said to her "This country is where new lives begin, mine did, and now yours."


	9. Wake up Sarah

Okay everybody, here's where it gets interesting.

Sarah's POV

"James I…" I said with pure emotion as I reached for him. He had disappeared before my eyes, so had everything else. I landed on a pillow, on a bed? "What happened?" I exclaimed, also in cold sweat as I looked around at my surroundings. Then it hit me.

It was a dream. All of a sudden the door opened and my mother came walking in. "Sarah, are you okay darling?" She said tenderly was she sat down on my bed with me.

I was still in shock from what was happening. How, a dream? But it was so real? I said to myself. "Yes mother, just a dream." But what a dream it was. The battles, the adventure, James. Oh James how mad at me you were that day I left. I never should have, hopefully you will forgive me when I return.

"You must be thinking about him a lot dear." My mother said as she stroked her hand through my hair.

"Who would that be mother?" I said, knowing what she was about to say to me.

"James of course. The boy you've wrote to me over the past five years Sarah. I heard you calling his name just now."

I gulped knowing that the jig was up. "Well you see, he's the best friend I have right now. I'm very excited to get back to the colonies and see him." I said to her.

My mother smiled and embraced me, "I'm glad you have found someone Sarah who cares for you like you care for them."

What did she mean by that, she couldn't have meant? No never, James would never court me. I laughed, "Yes mother. He is a good man."

I woke up the next morning more in tune with my surroundings than last night. I still don't know what that dream meant, but I know one thing. Today I leave to return to Philidelphia.


	10. Returning Home

"We should be arriving in Philadelphia in a few hours Miss Phillips." The captain said to me as I finished writing my letter to my mother.

"Thank you captain." I said as he walked back up onto the ship's deck. How fast these few months have gone by. He was nothing like Captain Jones. But of course this wasn't an American warship either. How I missed the man who showed me the light to liberty. I shall never forget him. Visiting with my mother also was good for me, seeing her well. At least now I knew that I was truly an American. But what would Moses and Henri think? What would James think? I hadn't left him on the best of terms.

I can remember the day I told them. "I must return to England. I leave tomorrow morning."

"Sarah! You can't leave! I won't let you." Henri exclaimed as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I could hear the light whimpers from him as I put my arms around him.

Moses sighed and looked at me like he had never done before. "Sarah, I can't stop you from leaving, but why must you go?" He said in a disappointed tone.

Henri let go of me as the tears rolled down his face and he ran off to his room. "What will James think?" He said to me before leaving. I didn't know how to respond to this at all, what did he mean by that?

"I can't stand to be around this violence anymore! My father is in the wilderness fighting with the Indians! I miss my mother!" I said to Moses as I felt my eyes starting to well up with tears.

Moses walked over to me and embraced me as I began to cry. "If you must do this, I understand. I'll talk to Henri, but I think it's best if you tell James when he returns."

I pulled myself away and nodded in agreement with Moses. James had the right to know. I walked up to my room thinking of how I was going to tell him as I touched my locket around my neck. I still remember that day. His mother's ring, something so precious to him. He gave his most treasured item to me. It truly was the greatest gift I had ever received. Tears once again started to roll down my face just thinking about it.

Just then the door opened and in walked James. "Moses! Henri! I'm back." Silence greeted him as I walked down the stairs to greet him. "Oh, hello Sarah." He looked at me strangely. "What's wrong?" He asked, like he could see right through me.

"James, I leave to return to England tomorrow." I said looking down at the floor. I couldn't possibly bear to see his blue eyes upon me as I told him.

I could tell by the silence he did not take it well. "You're leaving? Why?" He demanded of me as I was forced to look up at him. I could see the anger in his face.

"I can't stay here anymore James! I miss my home!" I explained to him, trying to hold back the tears as I knew how much I must be hurting him.

James just looked at me and crossed his arms together, "So that's it then. You're just giving up? After all we've been through you just decide that this is where it ends." He walked over to the window and stared out into the street. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen there like a statue looking at him.

"James, you wouldn't understand because you've never had a mothe…" I covered my hands over my mouth as I realized what I was saying, but it was too late. He looked over at me with a stunned face. "James, I didn't mean to…" I said but was interrupted by James walking towards me. I tried to put my arm on him, but he just brushed me off as he walked by.

"I can't believe you Sarah." Was all he said to me as I chased after him to his room. He slammed the door directly in my face, which I deserved after what I had said. I couldn't hold back any more as I slumped down onto the floor and cried my eyes out for a solid half hour. I eventually forced myself back into my room where I laid down and cried some more until I eventually fell asleep.

The next day was not any better. Henri and Moses both hugged me and wished me well. James however turned his back to me when I approached him. I knew there was no changing his mood. As I walked onboard the ship and waved goodbye, he finally turned.

It was not very clear but I knew it as soon as Moses stepped over and put his shoulder on him. James Hiller was crying. I thought about it for the next three days, he was crying…

"We've arrived!" The captain yelled down into the hold. I quickly gathered my things up and went to the deck. There it was, Philadelphia. I looked out onto the city and said quietly to myself as I touched my locket, "I'm finally home."


	11. Falling

Later on after Moses had finished dealing with Henri and the tory boy, we all sat down to dinner. "So Sarah what made you change your mind to come back to America?" Henri asked as he scarfed down a roll.

I giggled as he asked, it was so good to be back with him. Henri always gave me a laugh. "Well I was shipwrecked after I left for England and was rescued by John Paul Jones who told me about his fight for liberty. I watched as his whole crew took down the HMS Seripis, and just knew that I was on the right side." I told them, thinking of where Captain Jones was now. Probably off fighting more of the British fleet.

"You must have been scared Sarah, fighting alongside with Captain Jonez." Henri said in his think French accent.

I laughed and explained to him of course that I did no fighting, just reporting. James looked over and laughed at Henri's remark as well then returned to eating. He's being awfully quiet tonight I thought to myself and I gathered the dishes and started to wash them. He sat quietly as Henri and Moses talked about the new ink they had to buy the next day. I wondered to myself what could be upsetting him?

I sat down across the table with a cup of tea I had prepared myself and just looked at him while he sat up and looked at me. A strange feeling came over me, but I brushed it off. "Sarah, I just wanted to talk with you about something." He said to me as sipped on my tea.

"Before you start James I have something to say to you." I put my hands together and looked down at the table, this would be a first for me, apologizing to James. "I thought about what I said to you that night, I've been thinking about it the whole time I was away and I wanted to say that I'm…I'm…" I started to sweat and my vision blurred. What was happening to me? "I'm sorry…" Were the last words to leave my mouth before I blacked out and fell to the floor.

"Sarah! Sarah!!!" James ran next to my side. "Moses!!! Moses something's wrong with Sarah!"

I woke up much later, in my room sweating. Moses, Henri, and James were all in the corner of my room while a man felt my head and held my wrist. "Smallpox I'm afraid." The doctor said as he got up.

"No… that can't be. I've been inoculated." I managed to say weakly.

"There is a new form of it, come down from Boston, perhaps you caught it while on a ship?" He told me as he packed his things up into his bag.

"From England…" I said as I laid back into my pillow, feeling sicker than I've ever been.

James quickly ran over, "There has to be something I can do! I can't let Sarah be like this." He looked down at me with concern on his face. I tried my best to smile, but couldn't, I was in too much pain.

"It has been cured of up in Boston, you could go up there and see about an antidote?" The doctor said as he walked towards the door, "But I fear that this form of smallpox won't be as forgiving as one's I've seen before." He added before closing the door behind him.

"It's settled then." James proclaimed as he stormed out to his room.

"James I'm coming with you!" Henri yelled as he chased after him.

Moses knelt down next to my bed as he wet a cloth and placed it on my forehead. "Sarah, I'll be here to take care of you, don't worry." He said kindly to me.

"Thank you Moses." That's all I could get out before coughing for a solid minute. But what was James thinking? He surely wasn't going to go all the way to Boston to get me medicine? I couldn't ask that of him.

Some time later James walked into the room with his satchel on his shoulder and his hat in his hand. He walked over to my bed and knelt down. I could not even open my eyes, but I could hear what he said to me. "Sarah, I promise that I will get you the antidote, no matter what." I couldn't move, nor did I want to. James thought I was asleep! What a chance to hear what he is really thinking! I tried to be as still as possible, still feeling sick.

He got close to me and put his hands together and started to pray. "Please God, watch over Sarah until I return. I don't know what I would do…" James said with a whimper at the end. My feelings about James changed in a matter of moments just then as I heard the care and devotion in his voice. Oh how I wanted to magically be well again and feel his arms around me, how I wanted his lips on mine!

He slowly got up and leaned over me, kissing my forehead. I swear that his kiss brightened my spirits, how I wanted to give him a smile but my body wouldn't let me.

"Goodbye Sarah. I'll keep you close to my heart, as always."

My eyes shot open just as James closed the door. Did James just say what I thought he said? So many thoughts ran through my head as I forced myself to smile. Does he feel what I feel?


	12. Hold On

James' POV

I felt bad about leaving Henri behind, but he would have slowed me down. I rode into Boston as fast as I could, barely resting or eating for a week. I was so hungry, ready to faint. I rode to John Adams' house around nine that night, hoping that he had not gone to sleep.

I harnessed Caesar to the fence by their house and walked briskly to the front door. I knocked, praying that Mr. Adams was awake. All of a sudden the door opened and Mr. Adams stood before me with pistol in hand. "Oh, James! Please excuse the gun, we can't be to careful around here with tories running around causing trouble. Come in please." He said to me as he guided me inside and shut the door.

"What brings you to Boston, James? Shouldn't you be writing one of your article for Dr. Franklin's paper?" He asked as he put away his pistol.

"It's Sarah sir, she is very sick." I said to him clenching my fist at my side. "She has a new form of smallpox that originated on ships coming into the colonies. I heard that there was an antidote for it, but only here in Boston."

Mr. Adams put his hand on my shoulder and sighed, "I'm so very sorry James. I know how much you care for her." I had no idea how he knew that, but he was right. Maybe I gave it away too easily in the past. "But you are correct, there is an antidote. Dr. Joseph has plenty at his office, but he is closed for the night, and you look like you could use some sleep son."

"But Mr. Adams, I need to get back as soon as possible!" I told him, yawning and forcing myself to stand straight.

"James if you don't get some rest, you won't be able to make it back to save her. Besides, it takes a long while before smallpox B takes full effect." Mr. Adams explained to me. "Please, take one of the guests rooms. I'll personally take you to Dr. Jospeh's first thing tomorrow morning."

He led me up to a guest room and bid me goodnight. "I guess I do need rest." I told myself as I laid down in the bed. I couldn't stop thinking of Sarah. I can't lose her, she means so much to me. I was so cruel to her before she left for England. But it was because I did not want her to leave. I could never admit that to her upfront, so my anger and the way I ignored her was the only way I could replace my feelings with. I looked at the wall and thought to myself if she was okay. I said a silent prayer for her before I slowly drifted asleep.

I saw her, off in the distance. "Sarah!!!" I cried out as I ran for her in total darkness. She was surrounded by light from some unknown source. She just stood there, looking sadly at me. I ran faster and faster, but just couldn't seem to catch up with her.

"Goodbye James…" She said as she slowly faded into the light.

"No!!!" I yelled as I dove straight into the light. I then awoke from my dream, breathing heavily and sweating. "Sarah, no. It can't be, its not true James. Get a hold of yourself." I said to myself as Mr. Adams opened the door and walked in.

"Come James, get dressed. We'll have some breakfast then get you to Dr. Joseph's." He said to me as he closed the door again and walked back downstairs. My dream worried me, even though I kept telling myself it was just a dream. We ate a hurried breakfast at Mr. Adams' table, then were off to Doctor Jospeh's.

"So you're certain that this is the antidote for the smallpox disease?" I asked Dr. Joseph as he wrapped the glass with the substance in it with paper and put it into a padded bag.

"Yes James, be sure that you get this to your friend quickly. I fear that if you do not arrive in the next few days, based on what you have told me so far, she will not survive." The doctor said to me as he handed me the bag.

"Thank you sir." I told him as myself and Mr. Adams walked out the door back to his home.

"James, be very careful on the way back. I know you must hurry, but take care of yourself." Mr. Adams said as he brought Caesar around the front of the house and gave me the reins.

"I will, thank you Mr. Adams." I said as we shook hands and I mounted on Caesar.

"Good luck James!" Mr. Adams said to me. I waved to him and then was off back towards Philadelphia. The antidote was secured in my satchel bag on the side of Caesar. "Please hold on Sarah." I said as I rode out of Boston and onto the trail back home.


	13. Strength

Sarah's POV

My head hurt so bad. On top of that, I felt like I had a severe fever. I probably did. "What's going on?" I asked Moses who was re-wetting a cloth for my head.

"Rest Sarah, you'll be better soon." Moses said with a smile, continuing to pat my head with the wet rag. Better? I hope so. I was glad that my mother was not there, I did not want her to see me sick. White flashes appeared in my eyes every now and then, but they just made me tired. I felt myself slowly slip into darkness every night, but tried to stay awake as long as possible.

Henri came walking in with more water for Moses. "Are you feeling better Sarah?" He asked me, pouring fresh water into Moses' bucket.

I didn't want to lie to him, he looked up to me like a mother. "A little bit Henri. Better than yesterday." I said to him smiling. For the first time in my life, I felt helpless. How could this have happened?

"James should be back any day now Sarah, don't worry at all." Henri said as he held my hand. Henri was such a sweet boy, he will make a fine husband one day. But James, how noble of him. He had gone all the way up to Boston to get me the medicine I needed. I thought of him every day and every night since he left. James please be careful, I need you.

My head slowly sank down into my pillow as I felt myself burning up. Every day had become worse and worse. I felt my fever get higher and higher each day, and each day I felt weaker and weaker. I could hear Moses talking to Henri outside of my room. I knew it wasn't good. I could hear the sadness in his voice. Don't be sad Henri, all people die. I wondered to myself what death was like. It was nighttime then, now the real pain would start. I barely slept and all I could think about was the past.

How dreadfully awful I have been to my friends. This was their revolution, and I constantly had to give them words about it. Did they even believe me, a foolish girl that I was now a patriot like the rest of them? It didn't matter now, I could slowly feel myself falling farther and farther into darkness and despair.

I found myself walking downstairs, only to see James standing there. "James!" I cried, running over and hugging him harder than I've ever hugged anyone before.

"Sarah, don't worry. You'll be fine, I'm coming just hold on." He said as he looked into my eyes. He then moved his hands around to my hips, how good it felt to be held there.

"James…" I said as I closed my eyes and moved close to his face to kiss him, but he was gone and I was in darkness again.

I awoke sweating and hot, but the dream had felt so real. Moses then walked in, "Sarah, I heard you talking. Is everything okay?" He asked.

I can't quite remember what I said, or what happened the next few hours. All I remember Moses saying was that I was delirious. "No. No." I found myself saying over and over again. He brought me in water then returned to his room. I didn't need water, I didn't really need anything. I sat looking at the ceiling of Dr. Franklin's home for hours, forgetting how I even got back to the colonies. Two months ago I was with my mother, how I miss her. But that is the price I had to pay. Maybe someday she will join me here in the colonies, mother, father and I will be a complete family again.

So the room began to turn black. What was wrong? I couldn't remember as I slowly passed out in my bed.


End file.
